2008 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2008.'' Events January * 14 January - Viola Stimpson dies. : - "Valued Intelligence", issue #1 of Intelligence Gathering, is released by IDW Publishing. : - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 4, That Sleep of Death by Terri Osborne, is released. * 18 January - The first teaser trailer for is released in front of J.J. Abrams' movie Cloverfield. : - Star Trek The Tour opens at the Queen Mary Dome, Long Beach, California. * 23 January - "Alien Spotlight: Borg" is released by IDW. : - "Year Four, Issue 6" is released by IDW. * 29 January - A Burning House by Keith R.A. DeCandido, first book in the Star Trek: Klingon Empire series (an expansion of the IKS Gorkon series), is released. * 30 January - Herb Kenwith dies. February *4 February - Maggie Ostroff dies. *5 February - Pocket "reference" book Captain Kirk's Guide to Women by John "Bones" Rodriguez is released. *6 February - John Alvin dies. *10 February - Steve Gerber dies. *13 February - "A Matter of Dates" issue #2 of Intelligence Gathering, is released by IDW. *14 February - Perry Lopez dies. *26 February - Pocket releases the mass-market paperback reprint of Vulcan's Soul Book 3: Epiphany by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz. *27 February - "Alien Spotlight: Romulans" is released by IDW. *29 February - Janet Kagan and Gayne Rescher die. March *4 March - Leonard Rosenman dies. *5 March - Year Four, trade paperback collection of the IDW series, is released. *6 March - Pocket eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows book 5, A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger, is released. *11 March - Pocket eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows book 6, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido, is released. *19 March - Michael Van Dyke dies. *25 March - The first book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series, Day of the Vipers by James Swallow is released. *27 March - Principal photography on wraps and post-production officially begins. April *8 April - Stanley Kamel dies. *17 April - Second unit photography and VFX plate shooting on is wrapped. *19 April - The Star Trek - Convention Special is given away at the New York Comic Con. A Singular Destiny, Over a Torrent Sea and Full Circle are announced at the event. *29 April - Night of the Wolves, the second book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, is released. May *14 May - Alien Spotlight - Volume 1, trade paperback collection of the IDW series. *15 May - Alexander Courage dies. *18 May - Joseph Pevney dies. *20 May - Dawn of the Eagles, the final part of the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, is released. *28 May - Robert Justman dies. June *2 June - Bill Dial dies. *17 June - These Haunted Seas, a Pocket DS9 omnibus collecting Twilight and This Gray Spirit, is released. *24 June - Pocket DS9 relaunch novel Fearful Symmetry by Olivia Woods is released. *26 June - Lilyan Chauvin dies. July *1 July - The [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009)|2009 Ships of the Line calendar]] and The Star Trek 2009 Calendar are released. *15 July - Uchu, the third ''Star Trek'' manga from Tokyopop, is released. *17 July - Paul Sorensen dies. *22 July - Infinity's Prism, volume one of the Star Trek: Myriad Universes series, with short novels by Christopher L. Bennett, William Leisner, and James Swallow, is released. *25 July - Randy Pausch dies. *28 July - [[Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD)|Slimline editions of Enterprise DVDs]] released in Region 2. *29 July - Pocket TNG novel Greater than the Sum, by Christopher L. Bennett, released. August *5 August - TOS-R Season 2 DVD released in Region 1. *6 August - Jud Taylor dies. *12 August - Echoes and Refractions, volume two of the Myriad Universes series, with short novels by Keith R.A. DeCandido, Chris Roberson, and Geoff Trowbridge, is released. *26 August - Pocket ENT novel Kobayashi Maru by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin is released. September *1 September - Star Trek: The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD-ROM from Graphic Imaging Technologies is released. *6 September - Mel Harris dies. *16 September - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities Region 1 release. *23 September - Pocket reference work Star Trek 101 by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann released. *24 September - Oliver Crawford dies. *25 September - Star Trek Archives volume 1, Best of Peter David released. *30 September - Gods of Night, part one of the Star Trek: Destiny crossover series by David Mack released. October *13 October - Paul Schneider dies *21 October - Corps of Engineers trade paperback collection Wounds - collecting the eBooks Malefictorum by Terri Osborne, Lost Time and Wounds by Ilsa J. Bick, Identity Crisis by John J. Ordover, Fables of the Prime Directive by Cory Rushton, and Security by Keith R.A. DeCandido - is released. *24 October - Reference work Star Trek - The Collectibles by Steve Kelley is released. *28 October - Mere Mortals (the second part of the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy), paperback reprint of Academy: Collision Course is released. *29 October - Trade paperback collection of the IDW series Turnaround is released. : - BFI TV Classics - Star Trek by Ina Rae Hark is released. *31 October - Yvette Blais (Ray Ellis) dies. November *14 November - theatrical trailer debuts in US theaters. *18 November - TOS-R Season 3 DVD is released in Region 1. *25 November - Lost Souls (the final part of the Destiny trilogy), the trade paperback collection of the IDW series The Enterprise Experiment, Best of the Borg, Key Collection volume 6. December *18 December - Majel Barrett dies. *23 December - Post-production on is completed; the film is officially complete and locked. *29 December - Trade paperback collections of the IDW series Star Trek: Assignment: Earth''and ''Star Trek: Mirror Images are released. *30 December - Sacrifices of War, the third book in the Errand of Fury trilogy by Kevin Ryan is released. cs:2008 (produkce) it:Produzioni del 2008 nl:2008 producties